A Night to our own
by AaviCharlie
Summary: Zarya/Mei smut-fic. The two of them get a night off finally after a huge workload and decide to blow off some steam. Will they be able to spend time together?


She was captivating. Mesmerizing. In her glimmering eyes there were emotions often left unsaid. In her voice there was a mysterious veil covering things too painful to say out loud. Zarya had always known she would get to know Mei more once they started dating. She always knew that there were things she didn't quite grasp by the cheerful, outgoing image Mei gave to others. Slowly she knew the good and bad that all made the shorter woman who she was.

Slow traces along the back, fingertips kissing every inch on the way to the neck, showing the tender love Zarya had to offer. How she loved the quiet voice that escaped the lips of the climatologist. Mei pressed herself against the strong, muscular body and turned her head slightly to ever so gently brush her lips against Zarya's. At first she just tasted the softness but slowly passion drifted to the scene, deepening the kiss. Mei flipped around to snuggle closer. The pink haired woman enjoyed the sensation and continued caressing the chubby body with her hands.

When the heat started to show up between them, the two parted from each other a little. Mei looked at Zarya's green eyes and could feel herself filled with enormous need to voice herself. "Zarya," she started and purred as she felt a warm hand on her cheek. "I want you," she continued with thicker voice, her smile bright as usual but her tone softening and soothing. Zarya let out a small hum and pulled Mei on top of her. She slipped her hand under the blue pajama shirt the shorter woman had on and felt the bare back. She didn't need to say anything aloud. Her gentle, inviting touch did the job.

As Zarya pulled her hand away from Mei's back, the brown haired woman huffed in disappointment. It didn't last long because soon she felt slow and teasingly calm hands unbuttoning the shirt, revealing smooth skin under it. "You are being so slow," Mei complained quietly, sitting on Zarya's hip and trying to keep her hands to herself. Zarya chuckled and took eye contact as she tugged a little on the fabric, opening another button. "You should be more patient my love," her raspy voice purred.

Mei couldn't mope for long. She placed her hand on Zarya's face scar and caressed the sensitive skin while shivering from the slightest touch. It had been a long time since they last spent time together like that. Too much work and too much research. Mei could feel her excitement torment it's way to every single spec of her being.

Zarya enjoyed the view and the touch she got from Mei. Her scar was usually annoyingly sore but a light, tender touch felt nice and seductive. She tugged the last button open and admired the beauty that was Mei. Even her patience was being tested, she admitted to herself as her other hand traveled to move the fabric so she could see more. Moonlight danced on the bare skin and made Mei look more like a sculpture than a real human being. Zarya bit her lip and rose slightly so that she could place loving, tentative kisses on Mei's shoulders and neck. The woman tasted sweet and the pink haired soldier couldn't help but nibble on the earlobe to tease her lover. Mei reacted by grasping Zarya's pajamas shirt, letting out a small, soft strangled voice that still managed to fill the whole bedroom. She could feel her whole body aching for more.

When Zarya's lips and teeth got to Mei's neck, the smaller girl whimpered from the slowly rising lust. She wanted to touch the pink haired woman but also wanted to concentrate on the good sensations she was getting right at that moment.

Zarya smirked gently. Mei sounded so cute and tempting. The soldier placed couple more kisses on the sensitive skin before parting. She took eye contact to admire the reactions she got from the brunette as she slowly traced her fingers to Mei's breasts. Zarya felt the soft surface on her hands and her face got a hint of red. She applied pressure gently, massaging them with circular motion and carefully pinching the nipples. Mei shivered and moaned, her breath a bit heavier than before. Zarya smiled and when she got the gesture back she suddenly moved so that she could take one of the nipples to her lips and suck on it gently.

Mei gasped and tensed slightly. She offered her body more to Zarya and tried to decide where to put her hands. She ended up caressing the pink hair as she tried to keep still. Zarya was pleased with all the movement Mei made but it did make her job easier when the woman tried to control herself. She sucked on the hardened nipple and pinched the other slightly with her fingers for a little while.

Mei bit back a moan when Zarya used her teeth very gently. Her nipples were already sensitive so the pressure made the jolts go down very fast. She tugged a bit on Zarya's hair and tried to press her thighs together to relieve the heat. The other woman gasped from the sudden tug and revenged with moving to the other breast to repeat the treatment. Their movements were filled with arousal and they both wanted more, to feel the other and to hear the pleasure.

"Zarya, fuck... your shirt," Mei whimpered in heat as her trembling hands tried to open up the buttons in vain. Zarya panted and rose so that she could just rip the shirt away and throw it to the ground. Her eyes were darkened and she was feeling so many emotions it made her head fuzzy. "The shirt is gone," she mumbled with heavy breathing and Mei could only nod as she admired the muscular woman.

The two women kissed passionately, their bodies brushing against each other. Mei's hands were busy with Zarya's chest and the pink haired woman tried to keep her thoughts clear enough to fondle the brunette's butt. Mei parted from the kiss to whisper embarrassingly loving words to Zarya while getting a feel of the firm and warm breasts. Usually Zarya was the quiet one but this time she let out honest moans that made the other woman want her lover even more.

Sweet words. Naughty words. Loving and heated words. All those escaped from Mei's lips from time to time, all at the same time when they were together. And Zarya wanted to make she could hear those words again and again. She wanted to keep the brunette close to her as long as possible. She would fight for the feeling. For her loved ones.

Mei panted heavily. Her mind wandered million miles an hour and she felt she had to grasp the silky linens to keep herself in that place and time. She moaned Zarya's name when she felt a flick of a tongue on her wet clit again. Fingers spreading her folds and entering her teasingly. Kisses on her thighs. Sucking and licking down on her, Zarya did her best job to drive Mei to ecstasy. She made sure not to apply too much pressure when sucking on the hardened clitoris, knowing that Mei was very sensitive.

Fingers inside her, Mei moaned louder and asked for more with begging, aroused words. She tried to move herself closer but Zarya didn't let her come so easily. The pink haired woman slid two fingers in and started moving them slowly, steadily. It felt so good but didn't give closely enough. Mei bit her lip and groaned quietly which made Zarya chuckle. The soldier teased with circular tongue movements on the clit and inner lips, tracing up and down slowly. Every sudden flick made Mei shiver and try to lift her hips.

Mei inhaled sharply. Her pupils were huge from the heat. She was feeling light headed and impatient. She loved how Zarya liked to tease but she also had weeks of frustrations to deal with. And her lover's hot breath made the burning worse.

"Don't tease me love, just... take me, this is too much," Mei complained needily and struck Zarya with a pillow desperately. She was panting and a thin layer of sweat made her skin slick. Zarya crooked the fingers inside Mei and made the other woman cry out. The soldier swiped away the pillow with her free hand and kissed gently Mei's inner thigh. "I was just taking my time because I love your reactions," she cooed, still moving her fingers very slowly. Mei shivered and answered with a gasp of incoherent words.

Zarya was getting restless herself. She could feel herself getting wetter without Mei even touching her. Only the other woman's taste and voices were enough to drive her to lust. Zarya teased Mei with a couple of slow licks before finally fastening up the pace. She played around with the woman's wetness before starting to finger Mei, thrusting deeper. Faster. Passionately and knowingly that she would make her lover come if she continued.

Mei knew that Zarya would eventually pick up the pace but she still didn't except it. When she felt fingers deeper inside her, going in and out, lewd noises coming from the movement, she tensed up and let out a load moan that once again filled the whole bedroom and resonated all around. Her brown hair was messy and her soft body was glimmering with sweat. She moved her hips against Zarya as she rose to sit so that she could let her hands roam on the strong, muscular body of her lover. She left scratch marks on the paler skin and the closer to climax she was the more she made noise. If there had been a rhythm it was nowhere to be found when the orgasm swiped over the brunette. Static made Mei's vision go black for a fleeting moment and she found herself staring at the ceiling as her muscles spasmed pleasantly.

Zarya panted heavily and smiled. She licked her lips clean from the fluids and moved so that she could keep Mei close. Her body ached but she knew she had to wait for the other woman to breath a while. "And we didn't even open our toy box," Zarya told calmly and Mei laughed softly as she snuggled close to the tattooed woman. "Who said we were quitting after the first climax?" Mei asked and made Zarya blush. She didn't say a word because even if she was a strong warrior in the battlefield, in the bedroom she was much more softer. And needier. Making love was one thing, passionate, long lasting, steamy sex was other.

As if Mei had read Zarya completely, she reached her hand to grope the bigger woman's butt and placed a kiss on her chest. While Zarya's touch was more strong and forward, Mei's was soft, energetic and uplifting. And she wasn't going to let her lover off the hook easily. Screw reports, she thought as she embraced the pink haired woman. She was going to enjoy the night to the fullest!

The computer in Mei's bedroom was usually very quiet and kind to the two of them spending time together. This time however, when Zarya was finally feeling Mei's fingers trace over her excited body, the monitor suddenly lit up.

"Incoming call! Do you want to connect?" The cheerful robotic voice made the two of them groan from disbelief. "Yes, I want to connect but not to you," Mei mumbled to the computer angrily and Zarya let out a small, frustrated laugh.

It was going to be a long night if the phone call was about work.


End file.
